Still Loving You -HunHan-
by BaekXoLove614
Summary: perubahan sikap Sehun kepada Luhan,kekasihnya. kesalahpahaman yang menyakitkan namun berbuah manis diakhirnya. 'aku mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau menyakitiku' / HunHan one shot!/YAOI/RnR please!/DLDR


**Main Cast**

**OH SEHUN**

**XI LUHAN**

**Rated : T**

**DISCLAIMER : EXO punya SM , Emak Bapaknya,sama punya Tuhan!**

**WARNING :YAOI (BOYxBOY)/TYPO/cerita amit2,/bahasa gak sesuai EYD!/NOT PLAGIAT/ /NOT EDIT/DON'T BE SIDERS!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STILL LOVING YOU**

**~One shot~**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari di awal musim gugur, seorang namja terduduk di sebuah bangku taman sungai Han seorang diri. Tatapannya menerawang jauh kedepan, pandangan matanya tampak kosong,menyiratkan sebuah kepedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam akan seseorang.

"Sehun-ah …" lirih namja tersebut diiring dengan setetes air yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, kau dari mana saja?"

Luhan yang baru saja tiba di flat mungilnya dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara wanita. Dipandanginya sosok wanita paruh baya yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku tadi keluar mencari udara segar." Jawab Luhan seraya berjalan menuju kulkas

"Apa yang membuat eomma datang? Tidak biasanya eomma berkunjung" Tanya Luhan keheranan, pasalnya ibunya tersebut jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah berkunjung ke kediamannya, biasanya ia lah yang datang berkunjung kerumah orang tuanya.

Hening tak ada jawaban dari sosok wanita tersebut. Luhan menatap ibunya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas ujung bajunya.

"Eomma, ada apa?" Tanya Luhan berjalan mendekati ibunya yang terlihat gelisah

"Luhan-ah…" lirih ibunya

"Ne?"

"Ayo kita kembali ke China~"

**DEG!**

Tubuh Luhan membeku seketika, fikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Ia tidak bisa, ia tidak mau meninggalkan Korea, terlebih meninggalkan Sehun sosok yang dicintainya.

"E-eo-eomma… kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Eomma sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama Lu.. kita harus kembali ke China, lagipula nenek merindukanmu"

.

.

.

.

'_Maaf nomor yang ada tuju sedang sibuk, mohon coba berberapa saat lagi'_

Entah sudah keberapa puluh kali Luhan mencoba menelefon Sehun hari ini, berberapa minggu terakhir sosok namja-chingunya itu sangat sulit di hubungi. Jika dulu –entah kapan- mereka seperti permen karet yang bahkan terlalu sulit untuk dipisahkan, maka berbeda halnya kali ini,mereka bahkan sudah sangat jarang bertemu, jangankan bertemu berhubungan melalui telephone saja sulit.

Luhan merasa bahwa Sehun menghindarinya entah saat tidak sengaja bertemu atau jika sedang bertukar pesan, Sehun selalu mengakhiri pembicaran dengan cepat.

.

**~Flashback~**

**.**

_Luhan berjalan santai di koridor sekolahnya yang cukup sepi mengingat bel pulang sudah lama berbunyi , hanya terlihat berberapa murid yang berlalulalang._

_Senyumnya merekah saat melihat sosok sang kekasih didepannya._

"_Sehun-ah!" teriak Luhan_

_Merasa namanya dipanggil Sehun menengokan kepalanya kebelakang, namun ekspresi yang Luhan tangkap saat itu tidak seperti yang ia harapkan, sang kekasih justru menampakkan raut wajah kaget._

"_O-oh.. Luhan-ah, ada apa?"_

_Luhan mengkerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara kekasihnya tersebut, terdengar 'gugup'._

"_Anniya, aku hanya memanggilmu. Kau ingin pulang? Ayo pulang bersama~~" kata Luhan disertai wajah berbinar._

"_M-maaf,Lu~ a-aku tidak bisa.. aku harus bertemu seseorang, maaf yaa."_

_Sehun melenggang pergi dengan terburu-buru,meninggalkan sang kekasih yang menatapnya bingung. _

'_Ada apa dengannya?' pikir Luhan_

_._

**~Flashback End~**

.

.

.

Braakk!

Luhan menatap bingung Baekhyun yang baru saja meletakkan tas miliknya dengan kasar.

"Ada apa?"

"L-Luhan kauu harus ikut denganku. Kau harus melihatnya" kata Baekhyun disertai dengan nafas terengah-engah dan raut wajah panik

"Aku? Kemana? Ada apa memangnya?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan kasar .

.

.

.

Mereka sudah berdiri didekat sebuah papan mading yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Namun yang membuat Luhan aneh adalah papan tersebut di kerumuni banyak siswa, bahkan ada berberapa murid yang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'kasihan'? entahlah,namun entah mengapa perasaan Luhan menjadi tidak enak saat ia mendengar berberapa murid menyebut-nyebut nama Sehun

'_aku tak habis pikir dengan Sehun, kasihan sekali kekasihnya itu'_

Luhan berjalan mendekat kearah madding dengan perasaan tak karuan,sebagian dirinya mengatakan agar dirinya tidak usah melihatnya, namun sebagian dirinya lagi sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ada di madding.

'**DEG'**

Hancur,sakit,terkhianati. Itulah yang Luhan rasakan .

Kekasihnya,seorang yang sangat ia percaya dan cintai, sosok Oh Sehun yang berhasil membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping dalam sekejap hanya karena sebuah foto yang terpampang di hadapannya kini, dengan judul yang cukup membuat airmatanya jatuh.

'**OH Sehun murid tingkat 1, tertangkap kamera para jurnalis sekolah sedang berciuman panas dengan sunbaenya yang berda di tingkat 3,bernama Choi Sulli'**

Tes…

Tes…

Airmatanya kembali jatuh, Luhan meremas dada kirinya sambil memejamkan matanya, seingatnya dirinya tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung tapi entah mengapa saat ini ia merasa dadanya seperti ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum kecil dan terasa sangat sesak.

Disaat dirasa sudah lebih baik, Luhan berbalik berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. namun niatannya tersebut terhenti saat Sehun berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan wajah memelas.

"Lu~"

Luhan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sehun berjalan mendekat berusaha memegang tangan Luhan, namun baru tersentuh sedikit Sehun merasakan tangannya di tepis kasar.

Sehun bisa melihat kekecewan dimata kekasihnya -Luhan- .

Tanpa membiarkan Sehun bicara lebih banyak, Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri mematung.

"Maafkan aku Luhan-ah.." lirih Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka pintu flatnya dengan kasar. Membuang tas ranselnya ke sofa diruang tamu. Dengan langkah perlahan ia memasuki kamar miliknya, membuka laci nakas yang berada di sebelah kanan kasurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah potret dirinya dengan Sehun. Potret tersebut diambil saat kencan pertama mereka di sungai Han. Luhan tersenyum miris melihatnya.

Betapa terlihat bahagianya mereka berdua di potret tersebut dengan Sehun yang memeluk dirinya dari belakang berlatarkan dengan pemandangan sungai yang indah. Luhan ingin kembali ke saat-saat itu, dimana begitu banyak kenangan yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Sehun.

Setetes airmata kembali jatuh membasahi wajah cantik nya, matanya terlihat sedikit sembab mungkin karena menangis tadi. Wajahnya menyiratkan ke sedihan yang dalam.

'_Sehun-ah aku mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau menyakitiku?' _

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memijat kepalanya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat pusing. Ia memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih yang sedang di ujung tanduk.

Jujur saja sebenarnya Sehun masih sangat mencintai Luhan, namun entah setan apa yang merasukinya saat itu hingga bisa berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman dengan sunbaenya sendiri.

.

Flashback

.

"_Sehun-ah.. apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sulli _

_Merasa ada yang mengajaknya bicara, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik sedang memperhatikan kegiatannya._

"_O-oh.. sunbae? Anniya, tidak perlu lagipula ini sudah hampir selesai"_

"_Baiklah.. aku akan menemani mu saja kalau begitu"_

_Sehun hanya tersenyum saat Sulli duduk disampingnya. Sulli adalah seorang sunbae yang pernah menarik perhatiannya saat awal tahun pelajaran sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Luhan_

"_Kau sedang membuat apa, Sehun-ah?"_

"_Aku sedang membuat sebuah hadiah untuk kekasihku. Kebetulan sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya"_

"_Benarkah? Tanggal berapa?"_

"_20"_

_Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut hingga Sehun menyelesaikan sebuah keramik dari tanah liat yang ia buat tadi. Sehun akan beranjak dari duduknya, namun tangannya ditahan oleh sosok disampingnya._

_Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya melihat keanehan sunbaenya itu. "Ada apa Sunbae?" Tanya Sehun_

"_S-Sehun, ada yang ingin ku katakan."_

_Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung "Apa? katakana saja."_

"_A-Aku s-sebenarnya… me-menyukaimu"_

_Terbelakak, itulah yang Sehun lakukan. Ia merasa senang karena cinta lamanya terbalas, walaupun dirinya sekarang sudah tidak memiliki rasa apapun kepada Sulli._

_Sehun mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Sulli, matanya terpaku kepada wajah cantik dihadapannya. Tangan kananya terangkat mengelus pipi Sulli, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sulli_

_Cupp…_

_Kedua bibir tersebut bertemu, iris mata keduanya terpejam menikmati sensasi yang tercipta. Awalnya hanya saling menempelkan saja namun entah siapa yang memulai, ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang menggairahkan. Saking menikmatinya –mungkin- hingga mereka tidak sadar ada yang memotret moment panas tersebut ._

_Setelah dirasa membutuhkan oksigen,mereka berdua melepaskan pungutannya. _

"_Maaf , aku sudah memiliki kekasih, aku tidak bisa menerimamu" _

_._

_EndFlashback_

_._

Sehun mencoba kembali menghubungi kekasihnya, namun nihil panggilannya kembali dialihkan kepada operator.

Ia mengerang frustasi, ia menyesal sangat menyesal malah. Seandainya waktu itu ia bisa mengendalikan bagian gila dirinya, pasti hubungannya tidak diambang kehancuran.

"Luhan-ah maafkan aku… saranghae~"

.

.

.

Pagi tiba, sinar matahari tampak mengintip dari celah-celah gordein putih miliknya.

Mata rusanya terbuka perlahan, sinar matanya tampak meredup. Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya menatap sekelilingnya , entah mengapa dirinya merasa kosong. Ia sudah terbiasa bangun dipagi hari tanpa orang lain di flatnya namun pagi ini ia merasa berbeda kekosongan yang terjadi di relung hatinya begitu menyesakkan.

Luhan mengambil ponsel pintarnya di meja nakas, menekan tombol dial up saat sudah menemukan kontak yang dicarinya

"Eomma~"

"…"

"Ayo, kita kembali ke China"

"…"

"baiklah 2 minggu dari sekarang, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya"

"Ne~~"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas pelan, katakanlah ia kekanakan karena mengambil keputusan yang mungkin akan ia sesali kemudian hari. Katakanlah Luhan seorang pengecut karena mengambil keputusan tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan sang kekasih. Tidak, Luhan sangat ingin mendengarnya namun ia terlalu takut untuk mendengar sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan nantinya. Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan bersikap seperti ini, mengingat hubungan antara dirinya dan Sehun sempat merenggang selama berberapa waktu.

Luhan memilih mengikuti saran ibunya untuk melanjutkan studinya di China entah apa alasan pastinya Luhan tidak ingin memikirkannya. Dua minggu lagi ia akan berangkat, dua minggu lagi pula hari ulang tahunnya tiba.

Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Skip

hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Luhan ke China, ia sudah mengurus segala urusannya seperti mengurus surat-surat kepindahannya. Namun ia belum mengurus masalah kelanjutan hubungannya dengan pemuda berkulit albino tersebut, ia akan menghindar jika Sehun datang mendekat kearahnya.

_**To. Sehunee**_

_**Sehun-ah ini aku Luhan, aku akan berangkat ke China**_

_**Aku menunggu mu di tempat kencan pertama kita datanglah pukul 4 sore aku menunggumu, aku harap kau datang dan tidak terlambat. Aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu~ **_

Luhan menyelipkan surat tersebut diloker Sehun, ia berjalan menjauh. Ia berharap Sehun datang karena ada satu hal yang ingin Luhan katakana, dan juga mungkin kehadiran Sehun nanti bisa membuatnya berubah pikiran.

.

.

.

Luhan terduduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap langsung ke sungai Han, diatas kepalanya terdapat sebuah pohon Maple, daunnya jatuh berguguran mengingat saat ini sudah memasuki musim gugur.

Luhan menunggu kedatangan Sehun, sekarang sudah pukul 4.30 artinya Sehun sudah telat 30 menit, namun Luhan tetap duduk menunggu kehadiran sang kekasih.

5 menit…

20 menit…

40 menit…

1 jam…

"Sehun-ah~~" lirih Luhan

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lirih, air matanya kembali jatuh bukan hanya setetes namun kali ini lebih banyak. Hatinya sakit sangat sakit orang yang masih-sangat- dicintainya tidak datang menemuinya.

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, ia berniat benar-benar pergi kali ini. Ia sudah memberikan kesempatan kepada Sehun untuk menjelaskan semuany namun pria itu tidak datang menemuinya, yang artinya secara tidak langsung Sehun membenarkan berita tersebut. ia berjalan pelan menuju taxi yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

Namun sebelum dirinya mencapai taxi tersebut tangannya ditarik kebelakang, tubuhnya didekap oleh seorang pria. Ia menggeliat mencoba melepaskan pelukan tersebut, namun sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut.

"Jangan pergi.. aku mohon jangan pergi" itu suara Sehun, sehun mendekap tubuh Luhan sangat kuat seakan tak ingin kekasihnya tersebut pergi

"…"

"Lu~ maafkan aku"

"kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku atas semuanya, berita itu, perubahan sikapku, dan maafkan aku karena aku datang terlambat"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku baru membaca surat mu Lu~ sungguh aku tidak bohong"

Tangan Luhan terangkat membalas pelukan Sehun

"Sehun-ah.. Saranghae~" lirih Luhan

Senyum Sehun mengembang sangat lebar, ia melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Luhan, tangannya terangkat mengelus wajah sang kekasih tercintanya dengan lembut

"Nado saranghae Lu"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Luhan. Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun diwajahnya ia memejamkan kedua matanya begitu pula dengan Sehun. Hingga kedua bibir tersebut bertemu menyatu menjadi satu saling menyalurkan kehangatan mealui pungutan lembut yang terjadi.

Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman tersebut,hanya ada kehangatan yang menggambarkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Happy Birthday Baby Lu~~"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar nya, ia tersipu malu "Gomawo Hunnie~~"

"Ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu"

"Apa?"

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tas ranselnya

Luhan membuka kotak tersebut dan terperangah melihatnya

"Sehun-ah… i-ini sangat indah, gomawo! Saranghae Huniie~"

"Nado, saranghae Lu~"

Mereka kembali berpelukan erat, melupakan taxi yang menunggu Luhan sejak tadi.

Ooh apakah kalian penasaran isi kotak tersebut?

Itu adalah keramik yang dibuat Sehun khusus untuk Luhan, sebuah keramik berukiran sederhana namun yang membuat Luhan terpekik heboh ialah terdapat gambar rusa di berberapa bagian, mengingat itu adalah hewan favoritnya. _HunHan ~~_

_**~END~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**N/A : just one shot guys! terinspirasi dari lagu LC-I'm fine thank you**

**Saya mencoba membuat ff HunHan berganre hurt, namun yang terjadi justru seperti ini, gagal dan gagal. Haha :D ff ini saya buat hanya dalam rangka mengisi waktu senggang saya berberapa jam kebelakang hehehe **

**aku berharap kalian berkenan membaca karya saya dengan senang hati dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dikotak review ! **

**RnR Please! ^^**


End file.
